


Harry Potter Parselmouth

by LadyCybercat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCybercat/pseuds/LadyCybercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my favorite scenes in the Harry Potter books. I thought it was so awesome that Harry freaked every one out, talking to the snake and keeping it from hurting any one.</p><p>I've been wanting to draw this for years, and in fact I started the sketch for this about two years ago. I only recently found it and decided to finish it up.</p><p>Hand drawn, then inked in Paint Tool Sai and edited in Photoshop.</p><p>Harry & co copyright to JK Rowling . Art by me. Woot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Parselmouth

Check out more of my art on my DA account http://brightsolaris.deviantart.com/art/Harry-Potter-Parselmouth-162119881 and http://lady-cybercat.deviantart.com

 


End file.
